Borrowed Light
by dusk2dawn
Summary: SUM INSIDEDarien has always relied on the light on a girl he once knew, but when he finally finds her, they become mortal enemies, or so she thought. then when she starts to need his light to guide her through and receives the greatest gift he could give.
1. Summery

Summery   
  
Life…as they knew it…  
  
  
  
16-year old Serena Takasino doesn't seem to have a care in the world, and is a friend to everyone that comes into eye distance, except of course for, her notorious mortal enemy Darien Shields, who seems to constantly ridicule and tease the young girl.   
  
The Change…  
  
Until one day the blossoming girl seems to have the weight of the world on her shoulder. And asks Darien to befriend her…so what can one man do but except such a mature proposal, from the formal Cry baby/klutz he used to know and….maybe even love? 


	2. A Child

Hi mina. This is my first story so go easy but please r&r. don't worry it'll get better and longer in the following chapters. This is just the prologue.  
  
PPPPLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE R&R  
  
Standard disclaimer applies   
  
Prologue: When I was a child  
  
A child, silhouetted by the glow of a waning moon, sat silently on the edge of a hospital bed. The vanilla walls and tightly closed windows blocked the deafening noises of the outside world. A lock of dark ebony hair escaped the confines of the cotton sheet wrapped tightly around the child. Slowly raising his head slowly uncovering eyes of the deepest blue that starred blankly at the vanilla walls. From these blue orbs tears ran soundless down his once joyful face  
  
The gold pained door handle moved starling him out of his somber retrieve. Staring at the metal door as is willing it not to move, while it, defying him, slowly opened. And in came a girl-child with golden locks about her face and curiosity written on her features. Slowly scanning the room she inquiringly walked toward him. While he giving he a curious stare. Stopping a square inch before him. She tilted her head and gently laid it in his lap. Looking up at him she caringly asked   
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Drying his tear-stained eyes he answered "'cause the angels took my mommy and daddy to heaven, and they were the only family I had."   
  
"Don't worry," she whispered, "now you've got me." 


	3. When Blue Strikes Blue

I made chapter 2 longer hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1: When Blue Struck Blue  
  
He was sent to St. Clover's local orphanage that very afternoon. Every day he remembered the angel with golden hair and enchantingly blue eyes. He lived every day for her. If it wasn't for her solitary memory he would not have survived she kept the fire inside him alight.   
  
"Dinner!" someone yelled outside his dark room as a bell rang. He slowly walked into the buzzing noise and shuffle of the pasty brown hall. Looking at the faces of the people around him he recognized several. No one had ever befriended him here, the girls had chased after him when he into his bad boy/sophisticated frame. But when he ignored them they backed off and chassed someone else. He didn't mind he had his angel.  
  
Backing away from the wall he entered the lunchroom, he just stood near the entrance and observed the laughter and giggles of the large group.  
  
"Are you ready Darien?" a figure from behind him asked. He recognized it as Ann's voice, she was the headmistress.   
  
"Yes ma'am" he answered not turning to face her.  
  
"We can leave anytime your ready," she said laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Then walking away. Sighing he walked back to his room and got his luggage. Then headed to Ann's office.  
  
He had then bought an apartment on the 6th floor of a prestige complex. Which had included a mildly large kitchen, living room, master bedroom, and dinning room. It was rather large thus expensive, so he paid it with a large account his parents had left him. Darien attended Cornell University; moreover he was at the top of his graduating class. Darien worked as an emergency room staff member, and was allowed several privileges due to his grade average. Because of all his daily drama he barely had time for himself. He'd grown up in these 3 years. He realized the impossibility of his dreams. So he cramped himself with work so that he wouldn't have time to think of things he shouldn't. But there were times that his mind wandered and thought about his angel. At night when the dark mist surrounds him, and the noises of the city cease to exist in his mind, he sees her. His angel, his princess calling to him, but he could never seem to reach. He hated these nights most of all.  
  
"Dismissed," the professor finally said, snapping Darien into reality. As he put his things away and exited the premises he thought to himself. ~Why do I think of her so much? ~   
  
~Because she's the closest thing to family you've ever known~ a voice from somewhere deep inside him answered ~when you were alone she was always there, when you were lost she pointed you to the right direction. She was the light that drove away the darkness that would have consumed you to the very core~  
  
~NO! That isn't possible," he said in retaliation. ~I've only seen her once she doesn't mean a thing to me~  
  
~Yes she's a memory. Nothing more? Are you sure? ~ The voice asked ~if she's such a trivial aspect of you existence then why, why! do u think of her when you have nowhere else to turn, why do you talk to her during the darkest hours of the night!" With that being his last remark the voice disappeared while the eco of its words lay imbedded in Darien's memory.   
  
Suddenly he felt someone slammed into him, making him look at his surrounding and the poor girl that had just crashed into him. She was sprawled on the gray sidewalk. As she got up she profusely apologized. Her golden locks were tied on her head in familiar buns. And when she looked at him their eyes collided. Her eyes where the same caring eyes of a girl he once knew.  
  
What will our Darien do now that his found his angel? Your gonna have to wait and find out.   
  
PLEASE R&R my confidence about this fic is starting to drop.   
  
Thanks. Lots of love to all my readers.   
  
~Winterrose46~ 


	4. The Secret

~No! this isn't possible. She can't be her,~ he thought as his mind raced to find an apparent alternative. He watched he stand and apologize. Then he heard himself, as if from another's ears say  
  
"your such a klutzy ditz, you should watch where your going meatball head," then he watched the look of horror cross her face.   
  
"Meatball head!!!!" she screeched "ill remember never to apologize to you again." she said stomping away, and missing the look of longing on his face. These episodes reoccurred daily. And always ended the same; with Serena stomping off in a rage.   
  
Darien had graduated collage at the top of his class and was now M.D at St. Josephs general hospital, working with cancer and treatments for it. But for lunch he still went to have his daily quarrel with Sere.   
  
One day he showed up before her, right then he suspected something was wrong. She walked in with the group of girls she always hung out with. Their eyes were clouded by tears and tears trails smudged their rosy cheeks. In the middle of the group was Serena her normal glow seemed dim. Suddenly wanting her to be her radiant, enthusiastic self he said: "Hey meatball head have another klutz attack today?" she looked at him with calm eyes, which didn't resemble the girl he knew for 2 years 3 months 8 days and ahh……6 hours. Instead of screaming and getting that scandalous look on her that pretty face of hers she walked over and sat next to him. Then she did something that he'd never believed she'd do, she took one of his hand in hers then she looked into his eyes. Then she spoke. With a sweet tone.  
  
" Darien, I know that we haven' t been at the best of terms and that we fight a lot. But I really want to be your friend. I think that it would be in the best interests of both of us." she sounded so sincere and unsure. Her eyes drew him he didn't understand what was going on but he sensed, deep with in that something was wrong, gravely wrong. "well?" she said snapping him back.  
  
"S-sure," hellfire, now she got him stuttering.  
  
" Great, "she said perking up, and getting some color back. She after getting up and letting go of his hand he was ready to skip away. Darien's hand shot out and caught her wrist. And she turned and her eyes inquired him.  
  
"Serena, is their something wrong?" he asked as her eyes suddenly turned wary and looked down at the ground.   
  
"No , nothings wrong," she said as she slipped her hand out of his. His deep blue eyes clouded over with worry as her and the girls left. All clustering around Serena.   
  
  
  
Later that day after having read and prepared for class Darien walked along the sidewalk to the park. It was about 7pm and the sun still shown the bright blue heavens. As hard as he tried he couldn't seem to get Serena out of his head. She'd invaded his thoughts ever since her truce. He knew something was wrong, he just knew.  
  
~What are the chances she'd tell me anyway.~ eh asked himself. ~she just did it because she got tired of arguing with me day in and day out~  
  
~maybe she wants to get to know you, maybe she wants to BE with you~ his inner thoughts answered.   
  
Shaking his head he looked forward and saw the silhouetted figure of a young girl. She looked more like an angel than a woman. Golden locks of hair mirrored her and 2 buns were tied atop her head. When she turned he recognized Serena. She had a peaceful look on her face as if she was content with just sitting there and enjoying the beautiful images around her.  
  
He walked closer as if spellbound by her beauty. The sereneness of it. When he stopped behind her she finally realized someone stood in back of her and slowly turned around  
  
`"Darien!! Hi how long have you been standing there?" she asked putting a smile on her face.  
  
"not long," I answer. I can't insult her, not now, not after she asked me to be her friend. She smiled and turned her head back to the pond. While I seated myself next to her." look at how peaceful this place is, as if nothing is out of place and everything is nothing less than perfection." she said with a far away look on her face.  
  
Its's not that perfect you know. Everything here is moving and changing. Things are being born, and things are dying. No, this isn't even close to perfect." ~but you are Usako, Your perfect.~ I sigh im just tormenting myself, by thinking these thoughts.   
  
"wow, Darien I never looked at it that way she said with a small smile. Thanks. I have to go. Mom is bound to kill me if I don't get home in time for dinner. I'll see you later Darien. She said runung off.  
  
"goodbye…….Usako" he whispered. 


	5. Light Breezes

Hi minna!!! I'm so sorry this is so late, but I promise to have another chapie out Wednesday at the latest! Please R&R I really love anything you guys send, ANYTHING. And I always love constructive critism. I promise that if I get 5 reviews today, you'll get another chap today too!!!pleaz R&R   
  
Love u all  
  
WinterRose  
  
Chapter Four ~ Light Breezes  
  
"Dr. Shields please report to the front desk, Dr. Shields."   
  
"I guess I'll see you later Dare." Andrew waved as Darien headed for the door.  
  
"See ya Drew," he replied not bothering to look back. As he was walking down the halls all he could think about was Serena, and seeing her last night with her blonde locks and sapphire eyes. When he reached the small woman behind the vanilla desk she told him to go to dr. Kincaid's office without looking up from the flashing computer screen.  
  
Sighing Darien made his way to Dr. Kincaid office. The door he stopped at had a golden emblem which read: Head of Cancer Department: Dr. Kincaid. After knocking on the door and hearing a muffled 'come in'   
  
"You wanted to see me Dr. Kincaid,"  
  
"oh, please Darien, don't be so formal, call me Alec," The doctor merrily said. "Darien I have an important matter to discuss with you." he stopped looking directly at Darien. "I'm being transferred to a Hospital in New York. And I want you to take my place."  
  
"W-w-what" Darien crocked. " M-m-me?"  
  
"I know it may come as a surprise, but you're the best. and this hospital needs someone fresh. I know you can do this I believe in you." Alec said with a twinkle in his green eyes. "Well, what do you say?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely," he replied enthusiastically.  
  
"I'll be leaving in a week or so; I'll need to give you the patient files and…"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sighing, Darien exited the hospital. It had seemed to him as if Dr. Kincaid had talked forever, of things that should be done. ~Its was 3:30, I guess I'll go see if Serna-a-Andrew is at the Crown~  
  
A couple minutes later Darien arrived at the crown, which wasn't overly crowded. Their on the left side of the counter he saw Serena staring at a bowl of melting ice cream. Now poor Darien was worried before but this almost knocked him back. Regaining his composure he walked over to the deeply concentrated girl sat himself next to her. ~don't just sit their say something you idiot!~ his inner voice yelled.  
  
"hey me-uh-Serena," he said catching himself she looked up at him startled. Then she mournfully smiled.  
  
"Hi Darien, how are you?" she asked, with the same dower expression on her face and a monotone voice.  
  
"I'm fine, you don't seem to be though," he replied, starting to worry.  
  
"I'm o.k., just a little tired, that's all, don't let it worry you. It was nice to see you again Darien, but I have to go," she softly stood and walked out of the glass doors. Sighing he put his head into the palms of his hands, that's how Andrew found him.   
  
"she's an amazing girl, isn't she?" that snapped Darien's head snapped up.  
  
"W-who? Serena? Uh..umm"he tried looking for an escape.  
  
"Jesus, how long are you going to keep hiding under that shell of you\ours! Don't be stupid, Dare, listen to your heart, for once in your life!" the man never cahned, ever since the first time he met him, nine years back, he'd seemed to remain the same. Cold, distant and as bullheaded as the devil. But deep down he really did have a heart of gold, but it was shielded well, and, he thought, for good reason. Sighing Andrew wiped the spotless counter once more.  
  
"hey, Andy, you know what's wrong with Serena?" Darien hesitantly questioned.  
  
"you noticed too, huh?" he asked, rhetorically "she didn't tell me yet, but I'm trying to figure it out."  
  
"Oh..thanks, anyway Drew," he answered, politely." I guess I'll see you later, bye."  
  
"Bye Dare," he said sighing.  
  
As Darien stepped out of the arcade, and into the chilled air of Tokyo. The soft wind blew his ebony hair, into a disarray. Closing his eyes he quietly listened to the wipers of the earth. He wished, wished truly and deeply that it had turned out differently. That when he met her again he would have helped her up instead of laughing, and god knew it hurt to now that she was in pain, and yet resisted to share it with him. Yet he still hoped that they could form some sort of bond. But as another breeze passed by him, that small light of hope seemed to dim, and become a flickering flame. Sighing once more, he let his feet carry him. He couldn't change the past, now could he?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't forget that you'll get another chapter TODAY if I get 5 reviews!!!! Pleaz R&R 


	6. To Unmask An Angel

Hi minna- this is a very important chapter, please read it carefully. Please tell me   
  
what you think. I love all the reviews I got. I might have another chapter up tomarrow,   
  
but I'm kind of Stuck if you have any ideas please email me,   
  
Please R&R I NEED t o know what you think, good or bad…Please.  
  
~The moonlight carries the message of love~  
  
Winterrose46  
  
"Yes Dr. Kincaid," Darien answered when the dr. asked to see him in his office,   
  
"I'll be right their." then entered his office. "what can I do for you Doctor?" Darien asked.  
  
"First off you can call me Alec, but I believe I've already mentioned that. Next I'd   
  
like to introduce you to a very special patient," he carefully stated.   
  
"I don't understand," he replied looking confused.   
  
"You will," the Alec replied " she'll be here in a couple minutes, and his secretary   
  
rang and told him that they had arrived.  
  
Darien would never forget that moment, it both shocked and terrified him, because   
  
in the doorway stood the blonde angel that had only recently decided to shine her light   
  
upon him. Suddenly his lings constricted and his breath came out hard and shallow, so he   
  
sat their as if bound by her spell. ~no, no please not her. Of all people not her~ was all his   
  
mind seemed to be able to register, until he saw the small child hiding quietly behind his   
  
angel. Large blue orbs stared be musingly back at him, as if awed by his appearance.   
  
"Serena, please come in and have a seat," the doctor told her, and helped Serena   
  
and the child take their place near him. "this is dr. Darien shields," he waved a hand   
  
toward me "Darien this is miss Serena Takasino, and this little one is Erick Stephens   
  
Takiasinio." he formally introduced us. Serena concentrated her gaze upon me, those   
  
beautiful blue eyes, seemed to gaze at me yet, through me. Suddenly her head snapped to   
  
Dr. Kincaid.  
  
  
  
"W-why are you introducing us?" she shakily asked.   
  
"You remember I told a while ago that I was going to be transferred, and Darien   
  
will be taking my place, don't worry Serena, Darien is a very capable doctor, maybe even   
  
more so than I," he reassured the worried Serena. "I'll Leave you two to discuss. Come   
  
on Erick, I'll take you to the play room. "  
  
"Okay," the child responded, "bye mommy."  
  
~did he just say mommy, what in the world is going on, I don't understand,~ I   
  
thought looking at the worried face of my angel.  
  
"Darien let me explain."" she said softly, looking at me with those trustful blue   
  
eyes, at that moment I would deny her nothing. So I gave my consent and told her to go   
  
on.  
  
"When I was 6 my mother had a baby boy, and I was at the hospital with a dozen   
  
red roses for her. As I passed I saw a scowling woman, a nurse, come out of a room, and   
  
stalk over to the front desk, mumbling some incoherent things. Well I was curious to   
  
know what the room held to make the woman walk away in such a fit," I listened to every   
  
word she uttered, as if they were all precious jewels.  
  
"As I peeked into the room I saw a small boy crying, his heart out. So I came over   
  
to him and offered him a rose, and a family." she laughed bitterly. "keep in mind that I   
  
meant what I said, I wanted to be his family, but when I returned with father the next they   
  
told me that he was gone. A-and I felt so horrible for deceiving him…"  
  
She was his little angel, all the doubt he had held onto before vanished from his   
  
mind. Instead of saying anything he took hold of her wrist until she got up and stumbled   
  
into him and fell into his lap. His arms encircled her , and they sat their, just like that. Until   
  
she was composed enough to continue.  
  
"I remembered him, and I felt so horrible about deceiving him, I kept thinking of   
  
how scornful he must have been at me, to have been betrayed, so a couple years ago I   
  
started volunteering at the local orphanage, and the children seemed to enjoy my   
  
company, but their was one boy that seemed to hold my attention, he always sat by the   
  
window and looked out, I tried to become his friend and after a while I succeeded. The   
  
other children didn't like him very much, but I tried to include him. Last year I came in   
  
and he helped me read Mary Poppins, and he fainted just sunk to the ground. So I took   
  
him to the hospital and they ran tests" She choked a little.  
  
"They told me that he had cancer, the orphanage didn't have the coverage to give   
  
him the best treatment, but we did so I -I."  
  
"You adopted him? God you're a miracle Serena," I said in total awe of this   
  
woman.  
  
"Don't' look at me like that," she said her voice angry, as her small fist lightly   
  
connected with my shoulder. "I'm not the great person you think I am." she screamed,   
  
then sobbed, I just held, just held her.As tears slowly came to my eyes.  
  
_____________________ ________________  
  
I'm sorry I'm not strait forward,  
  
I can say it in my dreams,  
  
Winter-till next time-R&R 


End file.
